


Sky high

by capeofstorm



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Lolitish undertones, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capeofstorm/pseuds/capeofstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter could reach for the sky. He could touch it, he could feel it, he could smell it. The sky had blonde hair, green eyes, dimples and smelled of lilacs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sky high

Peter always knew he was the odd one in family, the dreamer slash closet romantic in a family where logic and ambition were valued more than morale and feelings. He always knew he disappointed his parents when he chose to pursue his nursing studies – his father wanted him to be a lawyer, his mother did, too. He knew his brother still hoped he would grow out of his heroic daydreams, knew that each and every girl he dated hoped to become the future Mrs. Petrelli. He knew that Simone didn’t love him, not really, she was far too gone into her symbiotic relationship with Isaac and he knew he didn’t love her, either – he was in love with the idea of being in love and she was there, a convenient person, already taken and in a messed up relationship and maybe needing a rescue from all the things she’s seen and been through – he knew he didn’t really love her. Peter knew all that and more and he never tried to apologize for or change the choices he made. They created the person he was at this moment, standing in front of a man who wanted to kill the innocent cheerleader who hid behind Peter’s back. Somehow he knew that each and every decision he made, each road less traveled by he pursued, it all lead him into this moment, giving him knowledge he would need in order to save the cheerleader – to save the world.

She was the first thing he saw after the fall, the golden hair tumbling around her head, giving her an otherworldly halo – and maybe this was the Other World, he died, Isaac painted it, he was dead and she was here with him, she died too, he failed, failed, failed – her eyes wide and scared and searching, her hands reaching for him, making sure he was well and alive. He wanted to tell her to run and get help and go, go, go before he comes back, before something bad happens to her –

Peter always knew he was the odd one out in the Petrelli family but he never knew that the woman who would ensnare his heart would be a sixteen year old cheerleader he saved from a psychopath. He never fancied himself the Humbert Humbert of the family, never thought he would have his own Lolita – but there she was. Her golden hair was tumbling over her shoulders in luscious waves from her ponytail, her skin had a healthy tan that made her green, green eyes stand out. She smiled at him, a smile that lit the whole room and he nearly swooned at the sight of her dimples. He clenched his hands on the cot he was sitting on to restrain himself from reaching for her as she sat so close to him, filling his senses with her lilac smell. He let his eyes take her in, believing he would be seeing her for the last time, his mind refusing the possibility of that. He had to see her again, he did. Maybe he could pay some hobo off so the girl – Claire, her name was Claire, what a fitting name, she indeed was bright and distinct, so bright and distinct in his eyes – would need rescuing again? Maybe, just maybe, after Nathan came and bailed him out, he would look for her, just to see if she is safe, just to make sure she’s real, because how could she, so bright and radiant and beautiful –

“You’re totally my hero.”

He could reach for the sky. He could touch it, he could feel it, he could smell it, it was just beside him, just at the hand’s reach, if he would only extend his hands, just unclench them and raise them, he knew she wouldn’t deny him, he knew – His sky bestowed last radiant smile upon him and left his cell. He knew she would be back. No man can live without the sky.


End file.
